Meeting with destiny
Note This story is my response for unapproved copies of mt story ‘You’re my favorite pup’. I appreciate that they contain information about the original, but I had to be honest - they are just copies with different pup name. I appriciate the fact that someone liked my story so much that decided to make some new versions of it, but eh... Well, I decided to make fun of it writing this one ;). This creepy pasta is independent of the events that take place in the story that takes place in tale 'You’re my favorite pup'. Story written by WiredFox. Warning If we're on a creepypasta wiki, that's a creepy story too. There's a lot of swearing, and a bit of gore. SPOILER ALERT In the story, there are several threads occurring originally in: *‘Paw Patrol "The Final Mission"’, *‘You’re my favorite pup’. Story The day was busy, anyway - every day of the Paw Patrol was like that. The evening was approaching and everyone was tired. - I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna fall asleep - yawned Marshall - where I'm standing. - Me too - said Chase and yawned. - But soon there will be a new episode of Apollo the Super-Pup! - complained Rubble. - We can't go to sleep yet! - Yeah, Rubble's right - said Skye. - Apollo the Super-Pup - said joyfully Rocky! - Ha Ha - laughed Ryder - ok, pups. - I'll watch the show with you. - So nice! - added Zuma. And the show began. All the pups watched it with a lot of joy. - That was a really weird episode - said Rocky. - I agree - said Chase. - The idea that Apollo figured that he is only a movie star and everything is fake... - So weird… - agreed Skye. - That's so silly! - laughed Rubble. - Hey - he added quickly - maybe we're on the show either? - You guys are so funny - said Ryder. - I'm going to bed. Have fun. - Good night, Ryder - all pups said at the same time. - Ha ha, good night Pups! - answered Ryder. The boy slowly moved away towards the glass elevator. The dogs were just sitting and wagging their fluffy tails joyfully. When Ryder disappeared upstairs, the silence came. - So… - Chase began - what are we gonna do now? - I'm going to bed - said Skye. - Marshall? - asked Chase, but the Dalmatian had had already fallen asleep. - Ha ha, he’s so funny. - I'm going to bed, too - said Zuma. - And you guys? Are you coming? - asked pointing at Rocky and Chase. - Rubble? - asked Rocky, but the bulldog looked thoughtful. - I wonder… - started Rubble. - Maybe it’s true? What Apollo the Super-Pup said. - Rubble, don't be silly - said Chase - It's just a TV show. - I know… - Rubble began shyly - but I want to check something before I go to sleep. - Rocky, what about you? - Zuma asked. - I'm not sleepy yet - gray mongrel said. I’ll help Rubble. - Ok - said Chase. - Good night then. - Good night - answered both Rocky and Rubble. Chase, Zuma and Skye go outside. Marshall sleeping on a big, red pillow was so adorable that nobody dare to wake him up. Except for him, there's only Rocky and Rubble left inside. The sun was lazily hiding behind the horizon. It was cold, the autumn wind was blowing. - Where should we start? - started Rubble breaking the silence. - Why don't we just check the computer? - That's a great idea! Pups went to the next room. There was a big computer here, similar to the one Ryder has on the top of The Lockout. - So... What's now? - asked Rubble. - Let's write something and search for it - answered Rocky. - Right! But what should I write? - I don’t know… maybe something about you? So Rubble write ‘rubble’. Many pictures of rubble appeared. - I forgot my name also means 'debris' - laughed Rubble. Rocky laughed too. - I’ll search something about you. Now Rubble write ‘rocky’. Many pictures of half-naked Sylvester Stallone appeared. - Who’s that guy? - Rocky was surprised. - It's labeled ‘Rocky Balboa’ - read Rubble. - Never heard about him. - Me neither. - Hey… - said suddenly Rocky - maybe you should write ‘Paw Patrol’? - Right - laughed Rubble - silly me. Rubble do what Rocky said. He slowly write ‘Paw Patrol’. Few seconds later, Pups didn't know what to say. They were both shocked. The computer showed countless search results, and every single mouse movement proved Apollo the Super-Pup was right. The atmosphere was getting more nervous. - I… - Rocky started - I… I don’t know what to say… - It’s true. All of it - Rubble continued for Rocky. - We are heroes of children's cartoons! - yelled Rocky. - What they know about us?! - Fast - said Rocky - find what they know about our last mission. - Ok - Rubble answered. - ‘Paw Patrol Last Mission’ - he said what he just write. - What is it? - answered Rocky after fast look on a computer screen. - ‘Paw Patrol The Final Mission’? - It’s about our future? - Rubble was a bit worried. - Check it please. Everything's become even weirder. - ‘Paw Patrol Creepypasta Wiki’? - asked both Rocky and Rubble. - What’s that? - answered Rubble. - What does ‘creepypasta’ means? It’s some kind of pasta? I’d love pasta! - I don’t know… - Rocky said - It looks like a description of our final mission. - But how do they know that? - Pup was terrified. - I don’t know - answered Rocky - we have to read this to find out. Pups started reading, and soon their eyes were filled with tears. - We… - Rocky was really terrified - we… we’re all gonna die on our final mission? - All except Chase? - My skull… - he didn't pay attention to what Rubble said - will be in pieces? - Rocky? Are.. you… okay? - No! - yelled Pup - I’m not! I'm gonna die like a mutt tied up in a chain to a kennel! Abandoned and beaten out of mercy - Rocky started crying. - Rocky… - Rubble began - maybe it’s not true... - Why not?! It's all written! - Guys? - from afar, they could hear Marshall's voice. - Why did you scream Rocky? - a Dalmatian saw the Rocky's crying. - We want - Rubble started - to check if we're only fictional superheroes. But we found this… - Bulldog pointed at computer - It’s called ‘Paw Patrol Creepypasta Wiki’ and we think this page contains everything about our future. - See? - Rocky said while trying to control his tears. - It’s something called ‘Final Mission’. - It’s description of our last mission? - Marshall asked naively. - No - said both Rubble and Rocky. - It’s our last mission. I mean the final one. - We’re all gonna die, Marshall - Rocky said with no emotions in his voice. - We’re gonna what?! - Marshall wash shocked. - Die - sadly said Rubble. - No no no, this must be terrible mistake! - Marshall doesn’t want to believe what he heard. - Did you check the other texts? - Not yet - said Rocky. - Ok, let’s read something else and we should tell Ryder about it - said Marshall. - ‘You’re my favorite pup’ - read Rubble. - Maybe that’s something about Ryder and Chase? So Pups read another creepypasta still thinking that everything of it it’s true. - Oh for fuck sake! - cursed Rocky. - First I read that my brain will be fucked up all over fucking woods, and now what? My ass will be fucked by Ryder?! - Rocky… - Rubble said - please… calm down… - I believe this is a misunderstanding - Marshall added. - What fucking kind of misunderstanding?! - Rocky answered with anger in his voice. - You see? There's more of it. 'You're my favorite pup 2', 3, 4 and fucking 5. Who the fuck wrote it?! Will Ryder in the future throw a fucking dice and decide which of us will he fuck? Marshall and Rubble didn’t know what to say. - You know what? - Rocky continued his monologue. - I’m going up I will fuck Ryder right in his fucking ass! - Rocky?! - Rubble was shocked. - Why? - You’ve read it. In each of this horrible stories he used one of us! I’m gonna change it. Then we will talk with him. - Ok - agreed both Marshall and Rubble. - Turn off computer - Rocky said. - Let this knowledge be only our burden. - And we will change the future! - added Rubble. - Wish me luck… - Rocky said and then he go straight to elevator. The Gray Pup walked slowly. He stood in the middle of the elevator and wait a while for the door to close. He looked at his friends as if he would never see them again. Finally, took a deep breath and waited to meet his destiny. Category:Rocky Category:Rubble Category:Marshall Category:Stories Category:Slight gore Category:Ryder Category:Creepypasta Category:Crossovers Category:Computer Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:4th wall Category:Swears